


Mind Control

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Choking, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mind Control, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: He growls at the figure in front of him. He doesn’t know him. He doesn’t care to.“Cody?” The figure asks in a soft tone.He doesn’t know who “Cody” is. All he knows is that the figure in front of him is meant to die. All he knows is the command singing softly in his ears, drowning everything else out.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've written another part for my bad things happen bingo card. 
> 
> Uh, if you're not following me on tumblr, let me explain some things before you start reading.
> 
> If this fic feels odd or disjointed, I'm sorry. I've been up for about 32 hours. I couldn't sleep at all last night due to my ADHD medication. Maybe I got like ten minutes of sleep, I'm not sure. So, no sleep and an eight hour shift at work has made me very tired but I can't nap because I want to try and sleep tonight. Therefore, if anything seems weird or strange, that's why. I'm not functioning properly, but I really wanted to write this because it's been on my mind for a while.
> 
> Thank you for listening. 
> 
> OH, THIS IS FOR THE MIND CONTROL SQUARE ON MY BINGO CARD!

_ He  _ growls at the figure in front of him.  _ He  _ doesn’t know him.  _ He  _ doesn’t care to.

“Cody?” The figure asks in a soft tone. 

_ He  _ doesn’t know who “Cody” is. All  _ he  _ knows is that the figure in front of  _ him  _ is meant to die. All  _ he  _ knows is the command singing softly in his ears, drowning everything else out.

_ He  _ registers a heavy weight in  _ his  _ hand. 

_ “Use it.”  _ The voice whispers in  _ his  _ ear.  _ “Pull the trigger.” _

_ He  _ raises the weapon and aims at the figure before  _ him _ .

“Cody, wait.”

_ He  _ snarls and pulls the trigger. The bolt doesn’t connect. Instead, a blue light springs forth. It casts an ethereal glow upon their surroundings.  _ He’s  _ not sure how, but the blue light manages to deflect the bolt.

_ “Again.”  _ The voice commands, harsher this time. 

_ He  _ obeys.

The figure deflects it once more. It’s strange, though, how the figure doesn’t deflect the bolts back. Instead, they hit the walls or the floor.

“Cody please.” The figure,  _ the enemy,  _ begs. “I won’t fight you. Listen to me  _ cyare. _ ”

_ He  _ pauses. That word strikes something deep within him. 

The voice shrieks,  _ “Keep firing! Kill him!”  _

_ He  _ obeys.

Or, rather,  _ he  _ tries to. 

The weapon is ripped out of  _ his  _ hand and is sent flying.

_ “Unacceptable.” _

_ He  _ rushes at the figure and feels a swell of glee at the sight of widened eyes. The blue light flickers off.  _ He  _ barrels into the figure. There’s no resistance.

They both fall to the floor and there’s a minor squabble. In the end,  _ he  _ lands a few hits that daze the figure. 

_ “Squeeze the life from him.” _

_ He  _ obeys.

_ He  _ wraps his hands around the pale throat underneath  _ him. _ The figure reaches his hands up to grasp the ones around his throat. 

“C’dy.” The figure tries to speak. “Please, dear one.”

_ He  _ grips the neck tighter. The figure’s eyes roll, but he remains conscious. 

“ _ Cyar’ika, riduur,  _ please.  _ Kar’ta,  _ I know you’re there.” The figure swallows with difficulty and opens his mouth once more. The figure seems to gather up the rest of his strength to speak his last words. “ _ Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.” _

Something snaps in  _ h _ im. H _ e  _ hears a distant shrill scream. He remembered...everything.

He was Cody. He was Cody and his head ached. He was Cody and…

“No,” He whispers as he gazes down with heartache and pain. His  _ riduur  _ is unconscious. He did that. He caused those bruises. He-

“Commander?! General?!”

Cody passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, hit me up at meantforinfinitesadness on tumblr! I'm always down to chat.
> 
> Don't like the ending? I have a nice ending written up as well, but I didn't post it because I thought you all wouldn't like it. I tried my hand at *feelings* and I actually think I did alright, but y'all might hate it lol. Maybe I'll post it one day, I don't know.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:   
> Cyar'ika: sweetheart, darling  
> Riduur: spouse, husband, partner  
> Kar'ta: heart  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: I love you forever


End file.
